


Just Unwind

by GlitchyBitch



Category: BBIEAL, Baldi's Basics (Video Game), Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning
Genre: Comforting, F/M, Gentle, Gentle Sex, Lemon, NSFW, Passionate, Shower Sex, a real good boy making sure you're comfortable before the secks, baldi - Freeform, baldis basics, baldis basics in education and learning, comfortable, gentle and tender, he's more or less a BBIEAL OC, it's a bit comlpicated, this isn't canon baldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyBitch/pseuds/GlitchyBitch
Summary: Hey, yet another scenario I've done in a different Discord server to help appease my thirsty friends~!((jk, I just wanted to tease them and/or make something nice for them))





	Just Unwind

You've just gotten home from a long day and you're absolutely exhausted and burnt out and you just want to plop down onto your bed and sleep for a millennia. Your poor back and shoulders are aching, but you somehow manage to make it to your room, tossing your bag(s) unceremoniously to the side before faceplanting onto your bed. Miles, after hearing you come in, walks to your side and leans on the bed, looking down at you, concerned. He tries to speak with you, but only manages to get a few mumbles before he scoops you up into his arms and takes you to the bathroom. "Alright. Shower time." He doesn't even bother to close the door. It was just you two, anyway. He sets you down and with your permission, undresses you. Admittedly, you were too weak and worn down at this point. He even saw you yawn. A few moments passed and he got you down to your underwear, letting you slide those off and kick them to the side. "Get the water going, I'll be in soon.~" You'd smile to yourself as you got the shower running, meanwhile Miles was peeling off his clothing, soon stepping behind you after setting his clothes aside. He grips your shoulders and gives your cheek a quick kiss before helping you into the shower gently, himself following suit.

You slip in under the water with his help, yawning again and before long, you hear him popping open a bottle of shampoo and feel his hands lathering up your hair. "Rough day?" he asked, earning a nod in response before chuckling to himself. He lets his hands caress your scalp, ridding it of any dirt or sweat and built up oils. "Back up." he directed, you doing so as he rinsed your hair of the shampoo. He let you stand under the water before fetching the bottle of soap, lathering up a little loofah. "Turn~" he purred, watching as you did so before washing your back, lathering up his hands to get your shoulders and arms, gently squeezing your wrists. He kneels to get your legs and giggles, earning a confused glance over your shoulder. "You've got a cute butt.~" he chortled and hugged your waist, nuzzling his cheek against your.. err.. cheek. You fumed a bit, going a scarlet red as he laughed, "Alright, alright." With that, he continued down your legs, helping you stand as he got your ankles and feet.

"Okay, one more time. Turn." You huffed out your nose, but did so, looking up at him with hair dripping in your face. He bit his lip and smiled, leaning down to boop his nose to yours. "Cutie~" He was caught by surprise when you pecked his lips, and brought the loofa back to scrub your shoulders. "Almost done, now~" he leaned his forehead against yours, simply gazing into your eyes as his hands slowed to gliding up and down your arms. He'd almost slowed to a stop until he pressed a slow kiss to your lips, smiling, eyes half lidded as he pulled back. "More?" he asked, getting the message from the look in your eyes. You nodded and glanced away quickly, then back up at him. He held you close and reconnected your lips, closing his eyes. His tongue slid across the seam of your lips, yours parting to let his in for a languid dance. He'd nearly jumped when your hands came around to the small of his back, dragging your fingertips down his spine. Instead he let out a keening moan, just loud enough to be heard over the shower. He parted from the kiss and let his own hands wander, gliding over your waist to grip your hips and give them a slight squeeze. The reaction he got from you was heavenly... He pressed himself closer to you and slid his hands up your waist again, leaning into the crook of your neck to kiss there briefly before giving a few gentle bites here and there.

He felt you shudder, a purr rumbling up from his chest and you could hear it beside your ear. He gave your neck a lick, ending with a kiss to your jawline. Standing straight, he took your hand and guided it to the metal bar against the side of the bathroom wall. He glanced down at your feet then back at you. "Do you..." he bit his lip again, setting the palm of his hand against your lower stomach.. "Is it okay if I-" He was cut off by a quick kiss to his lips and a light push of your hips into his hand. He sighed with a smile and lifted your leg, kneeling a bit, "Please let me know if you'd want me to stop." he reminded, earning a kiss to the top of his head. One hand kept your leg up while the other held your waist. On his knee, he leaned in and pressed a few kisses before giving you a slow, long, wet lick, to which you took kindly.... maybe a bit too kindly, because you had to bite your knuckle. You heard him laugh softly. "Was that alright?" he asked, and you nodded, eyes squeezed shut. He kissed your heat once more before giving another lick. "That was... adorable, you know~" You whined and he laughed again.

Moments passed, and you couldn't tell if you were on your own feet, or being turned to jelly... okay maybe the ladder was more accurate. You didn't notice he'd stood up and brought you into a loving embrace. You felt him kiss your forehead a few times, "You're alright with this, right?" You looked up at him, face still red as a cherry and answered his question with a nod. His heart swelled and he cupped your face with gentle hands, kissing everywhere he could reach; forehead, temples, bridge of the nose, cheeks, chin- He ended it with a sweet kiss to your lips and shuddered as he pulled away. He wordlessly got your hands back onto the bar, seeming to be unable to keep his hands and lips off of you for the time being until he was satisfied that you were properly placed. You looked up at him, staying as still as you could once he managed to get one leg hooked around his waist and gave him a loving smile as he let his free hand cup your cheek.

"You ready?.." he asked over the shower water, inching his hips back, "We can always stop." he reassured, stroking your cheek with his thumb, "Anytime it feels like it hurts too much, please..." You put a finger up to his lips, giggling to yourself. You'll admit; your heart was racing, you were a trembling mess and you could have sworn you felt yourself lose consciousness a little while back, but you wanted this... more so now that he was acting like this. You leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, using your leg around his waist to pull him in closer. "..I love you." He couldn't have heard that over the shower water... well, you THOUGHT he couldn't, but the way his face lit up he had to have heard it. He hugged your waist with one arm for a moment before setting that hand against the tile wall. "I love you too..." With that, he pulled back a bit more, carefully rubbed himself against you and slowly, gently pushed in. A low, breathy moan passed his lips once he was halfway sheathed. He looked at you, trembling a bit and smiled, "You-... you alright?" It took yourself a moment to focus, but before long, you nodded and gulped. "It.. It feels..." "Strange?" You both laugh and lean your foreheads against one another. You'd admit, it'd been a while since you've been in this kind of situation, but he made sure to take it slow.

Once your laughter died down, you went back to feeling him inside, stretching you. You both peeked down, Miles pushed his hips forward and you shuddered against him, mumbling something. Miles looked up and tilted his head. "What?.." He felt you twitch and he reacted with a hitched breath, his hips pushing forward again. This elicited a rather... sultry moan from you???? Your leg tightened around his waist, ending up pulling him deeper into yourself and with that, you both set a pace. Miles' forehead rested on your shoulder, both your hands were still on the bar, holding yourself up. It was a mere 30 seconds until you felt your grip falter. 'Fuck, not now!' Sensing this, and hearing the squeaking from your palms on the wet metal, he slowed a bit and made sure your leg was firmly hooked around his waist, "Keep your leg there, love.." he said breathlessly, "I got'cha..." he then placed one of his hands onto the wall beside your head, his free hand held you around your waist. "..I got'cha..." he purred before kissing you again, nipping your bottom lip.

You let one of your hands come away from the bar around his back, wanting to hold onto something other than cold metal. Miles took to this kindly and snapped his hips forward in the midst of things and earned a yelp and a moan from you. You would have covered your mouth, but even though he was helping you stand with little aid from the bar, you still didn't wish to fall and break something... So you decided to go with it. He suddenly stopped and pulled back, gently turning you around, "This... this'll be easier." he smiled at you sweetly, rubbing his hands down your back and waist, ending at your hips to give you a firm squeeze down to your thighs. He sucked in a slow breath through his teeth, leaning over you, his chest against your back, to kiss along your neck and shoulders. You noticed him grinding against you from behind, one of his hands still rubbing your thighs before repositioning himself. "Deep breath.." he purred and, in time with you, breathed and pushed himself back in now with ease. "Ooh...oh wow." he shuddered, his hips nearly flush against your rear. Once settled, he started a slow pace again, one of his hands coming back to your thighs, up and around to rub at you delicately. "Almosssst...~" he sped up now, making a point to find your sweet spot by angling his hips every now and again until he finally found it. Your back arched and your toes curled, and you let out a desperate groan. Miles smirked against your neck, "There it is." and angled himself as best as he could to graze past it every time.

He couldn't stop smiling. The way you felt under him, the sounds you made, the feel of wet skin against skin.. And to finally be with the one he loved in such an INTIMATE way. He could honestly say he was the happiest man alive. He gripped around your waist with one arm while his opposite hand rubbed you southward, bringing you closer to the edge with every passing second before he felt you twitch around him. "Miles-.." you choked out, now pushing yourself back against his thrusts. He kissed your neck a few times before switching to your shoulder. "It's okay~" he purred, "I got you." He felt you clamp a few times around him, tightening for a moment, and bit down onto your shoulder. With every other thrust, he whined and growled as he inched closer to release, whispering your name until he felt you tighten and finally spasm against him. You chanted his name, pushing yourself back into his hips in rhythm with your release before you felt him suddenly hug your waist, push himself hard against your ass and tremble against you. A blooming heat filled your lower stomach and the feeling made you shudder and tumble into a second release. Miles gulped thickly and with all his remaining strength, pulled out and picked you up. He turned off the water somehow, stepped out of the shower and grabbed two towels, setting you onto the sink. He draped a towel over your head and gently began to dry your hair.  
He lifted the towel and smiled sweetly at you, earning one back as you leaned in quickly and kissed his nose. "Dork." You giggled and hugged his neck. The two of you, fresh out of the shower, only managing to put on a pair of boxers (him) and his green turtleneck sweater (you) made it to bed, Miles carrying you like the precious treasure you were to him. He slipped in and pulled you close, you both taking a breath together as you shared each others warmth. You reached down and pulled the covers over you two and snuggled in closer. "I love you." He soothed, stroking your cheek with the back of his hand, "So, SO much." he then pressed a last kiss to your lips to which you welcomed, though tiredly. "I love you, too." you replied with a little yawn, hugging his waist to bury your head under his chin..."So.... What's for breakfast tomorrow?"You snort and fling a pillow onto his face. "Nite Miles~"

**Author's Note:**

> Might make more, I'm not sure tho~


End file.
